spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpongeBot678/Proposal: Promotion policy
Hello there, I am SpongeBot678, you’re newest administrator, and today is the day! Today we will finally sort out our promotion policies. The main problem with our promotion policies is that it is overly simplistic. People can literally request for any right with little to no experience. That will all change soon. So I am proposing we add requirements for each user right. These are the current requirements. General Requirements #'User must have been active on the wiki for at least one (1) month: '''One month prior to the request, the user must have gained over 30 mainspace edits, while for chat moderator requests, the user must have been active on SBFW chat one month prior to the request. #'User must have a clean block record for at least a month prior to the creation of the request: No exceptions. For chat moderator requests, the user must not have been banned from chat within the month prior (chat kicks don't count). #'All promotions must have gone through the application process: '''Unless apporved by Fandom staff, no adminstrator/bureaucrat should promote any user without community consensus. These are the revised requirements: General Requirements #'User must have been active on the wiki for at least one (1) month: One month prior to the request, the user must have gained over 100 edits, of which at least 30 are mainspace. #'User must have a clean block record for at least a month prior to the creation of the request:' No exceptions. #'All promotions must have gone through the application process:' Unless approved by FANDOM staff, no administrator/bureaucrat should promote any user without community consensus. Administrator Requirements #The user must be a current content moderator for at least two months. #The user must have made 1,000 edits, of which at least 500 are mainspace. #The user must have a clean block record for at least three months, not counting invalid blocks. Bureaucrat Requirements #The user must be a current administrator for at least three months. #The user must have made 2,000 edits, of which at least 1,000 are mainspace. #The user must have a clean block record for at least three months, not counting invalid blocks. Chat Moderator Requirements #The user must have a clean chat ban record for at least one month, not counting invalid bans. Content Moderator Requirements #At least three months have passed since the user's first edit. #The user must have made 500 edits, of which at least 350 are mainspace. #The user must have a clean block record for at least one month, not counting invalid blocks. Discussion Moderator Requirements #The user must be a current chat moderator for at least one month. #The user must have made at least 100 board thread edits. If this proposal passes, any request not following these requirements will be closed as invalid, unless the user claims it was a joke request. You may realize rollback is not included in this, that is because rollback is such a small right it doesn't have any requirements. And to those who think our current requirements are fine let me make this clear, without these requirements anyone can request for crat with barely any experience and can promote people who have no knowledge or experience, or even worse they could try and break the wiki because of our slim requirements. You may notice some of these requirements are similar to ESB's requirements, I kind of used ESB's requirements as a reference and didn't specifically steal the requirements. Thanks for reading this proposal and happy voting! #SaveTheRainforest Category:Blog posts Category:Proposals